1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to grab bars and more specifically to a swivel lift grab bar, which allows a user to lift their body from a first location and transfer it to a second location.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,976,455 to Brammer, Sr. et al. discloses a handrail. The Brammer, Sr. et al. patent includes a handrail assembly for use on a marine vessel, travel trailer, motor home or other recreational vehicle. The handrail assembly is pivotally mounted to the side thereof to effect easy adjustment of the handrail between an extended, operative position facilitating access to the vehicle or vessel and a collapsed, storage position avoiding interference during the travel thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,586,352 to O'Brien et al. discloses a support pole with a pivoting and locking handrail for elderly and disabled persons. The O'Brien et al. patent includes a support pole for elderly and disabled persons having a pivoting and locking horizontal handrail. It further includes a telescopic pole adapted to be vertically fixed between the floor and ceiling of a room and a horizontal handrail pivotally mounted thereon.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a swivel lift grab bar, which includes a pivoting grab bar that allows a user to lift-up their body from a first location and transfer it to a second location along an arc of the pivoting grab bar.